


Tabi's Little Secret

by BisectionalBisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Suggested Smut, sweet little bonding moment with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisectionalBisexual/pseuds/BisectionalBisexual
Summary: Just in time for Pride month!!! I meant to post this a lot sooner but regardless, here we are. Sam, Dean, and Tabitha are all at a bar when a secret is revealed, catching the whole team off guard.





	Tabi's Little Secret

Tabitha and the boys were out at a bar getting drinks to celebrate their latest victory together. It was a simple hunt, just a small vamps nest needing exterminating, but nevertheless, it was nice to celebrate the small wins. Dean and Tabitha were already a little buzzed, but Sam just sparingly sipped on a beer voluntarily taking on the role of the designated driver if he could even keep these two bombshells in the building for the duration of the night. 

As if on cue, Dean caught sight of his prey sitting on the opposite end of the bar drinking a martini. A lovely woman with olive skin and long silky cinnamon hair falling over her shoulders. She was wearing a strapless sequin dress and her makeup was flawless as she eyed the group batting her black lashes. Dean met her chocolate eyes and took a confident stride over to the woman winking at Sam and Tabitha making them both roll their eyes.

“Hey there,” he greeted leaning against the bar, “mind if I buy ya a drink?”

She gave a polite smile and pushed her hair behind her ear, “um, no thank you… Sorry, I was kind of looking at your friend over there.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and his shoulders seemed a little tense as her confession caught him off guard, he looked over the find Tabitha and Sam just casually talking without even glancing over at Dean. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck looking back to the girl putting on a smile.

“Well uh,” he began, “my brother Sam over there, he’s kinda…” He trailed off pointing a finger up and whistling as he slowly pointed down making the girl chuckle.

He took her amusement as a sign that he put things back in his favor but there was kind of an awkward pause between them.

Her eyebrows raised slightly, “oh… Well, I’m flattered but I meant the redhead over there.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking over trying to find whatever carrot top guy the woman’s eyes were glued on. Suddenly his expression softened in realization when his eyes landed on Tabitha, seemingly the only vibrant redhead in the room. His posture straightened when he looked back to the woman who returned his gaze and nodded.

“Oh…” He took a step back, “I- I um, sorry heh. I didn’t realize that uh-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured, “it happens a lot.”

He cleared his throat trying to find words, instead, he just nodded and left the girl alone. By the time he rejoined the group Tabitha and Sam were both ready to hear how it went, especially since it was clear he had been shot down.

“So did you get a number, ladies man?” Tabitha chuckled watching him order two shots and immediately downed one.

He swallowed hard and sighed, “well, Tab, since you mention it she’s actually got a thing for you.”

Tabitha froze and her face flushed, now Dean was the one stifling a chuckle. She looked over and locked eyes with the woman who gave a smile and a little wave, and now that Tabitha got a good look at her she felt a small smile tug at her lips back. She took Dean’s second shot and tossed it to the back of her throat before slamming the glass down and looking at the two brothers with a nod. 

“Later losers,” she said patting Dean’s shoulder as she walked past, “see ya.”

They looked at her astonished as she greeted the woman with zero hesitation. The girls talked for a little, giggling and drinking together until Tabitha wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist and led her out of the bar, winking to Sam and Dean as they stared with wide eyes.

~~~

It was around lunchtime when Tabitha finally came back to the motel room where she and the Winchester brothers were staying. Much to their surprise, she was also holding a bag of food for all of them to which she tossed aside onto the table before shrugging off her jacket.

“How was your guy’s night?” She asked before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“Uneventful,” answered Sam who shut his laptop to look at her.

Dean, on the other hand, was chugging a bottle of water laying in bed, “yeah uh, did you have fun with um…”

“Her name was Marissa, and yes,” she said simply, “sorry for kinda bailing on you guys.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Sam assured and cleared his throat seeming a little afraid to ask, “we were just a little confused. Tabi, are you-?”

She gave a small smile and sighed, “I’ve known I was Bi ever since I was about sixteen, honestly I didn’t realize I forgot to tell you guys… Is that okay?”

Dean shot up from his position so he could sit up, “yeah! Tab, of course, it’s okay.”

“He’s just jealous you left with a girl and he didn’t,” Sam answered with a smirk, then Dean threw his pillow at him.

Tabitha rolled her eyes with a smile grabbing herself something to eat while enjoying the day with her boys.


End file.
